


Redemption and Chaos

by jo_anne_storm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-06
Updated: 2004-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_anne_storm/pseuds/jo_anne_storm
Summary: 20 Minutes with Andrew.  And 20 Minutes with Ethan!  Combined?





	Redemption and Chaos

  
Andrew Wells pouted as the young slayers laughed at him. He loved working for the New Council, he loved making a difference and redeeming his once evil ways, but when his slayers giggled at some of his, admittedly, more geeky comments, sometimes all he wanted to do was find a corner and cry.

This time the comment had been about how Troy’s relationship with Riker was an obvious ploy to hide the Second in Command’s homosexual tendencies. It was so obvious. Andrew should know, he had tried many of the same acts, with much less success than Riker, true, but still…

But, he was secure with his homosexuality now. That’s right, ladies and gentlefolk, he had come to terms with the fact that he was more interested in Xander’s woodworking abilities than with the sight of two beautiful woman making out. And he was much happier now that he had admitted it to himself.

And he could lay the kudos for such a change at the feet of one man: Ethan Rayne. The same Ethan Rayne who had made the Scoobies’ lives so interesting in so many different ways. Why, the Chaos worshiper’s use of chocolate was extraordinary! Much better than Warren’s silly time dilation device he had used to test Buffy. Or the Invisibility Ray.

And, like him, Ethan had since turned to the path of righteousness. It was a sign, he was sure. God had sent him a perfect man to love. An older, more experienced man, he thought with a tiny grin. What more could a man ask for?

Oh, the relationship wasn’t perfect, of course. Ethan was still avoiding his advances, which, admittedly, were subtle, but a man about town, such as himself, couldn’t just jump out and proposition another. It was indecent.

Plus, he was no pushing the object of his affection. Ethan was struggling with his own identiy and his worship of the Terrible Chaos. But, the mage was determined to make a go of being good, despite the obvious disbelief of Rupert and the Scoobies.

Oh, speaking of Rupert, he still needed to report to him about Sarah’s latest mishap. The twelve year old slayer had accidentally ripped the door, frame and all, from the wall. She was very sorry, of course, perhaps even more apologetic than he had been over the White Witch’s death (even though, really, he had nothing to do with that. It was all Warren.). It was times like these that he missed Xander.

He sighed and stared off into space until his slayers’ giggles brought him out of the Xander induced fantasy. Just because he was in love with a perfect specimen of a Chaos Mage didn’t mean he couldn’t fantasize about one of his first crushes, he though defensively to himself.

“Alright, girls, settle down,” he called to the twelve girls under his supervision. “Today we’re going to go over the various ways to kill the evil Vampyrs. Later, there will be a practical test over what we discuss. I’m told that Watcher Rayne’s illusions are very close to the real thing, so be prepared to be frightened.”

The girls giggled in response.

* * *

  
“Bloody Hell!” Ethan snarled as he ducked around a corner. Andrew skipped by with his gaggle of obnoxiously goody-goody girls, blissfully unaware that the Chaos Mage was right under his nose, as it were. He only let out a sigh of relief when the sound of the gaggle had faded from the long corridor.

The bloody little twerp was going to drive him insane with his so obvious obsession. The boy had no sense of subtlety, and quite frankly, it was bloody annoying to constantly have him underfoot making googly eyes at him.

He blamed Rupert, of course. It was all his old mate’s fault, really. He was the blighter who had had sprung Ethan from the jail his precious slayer had put him in. So, really, he guessed part of the blame rested on her shoulders. Her and the blasted red-headed witch, who put a compulsion on him to obey the orders of one Rupert Bloody Giles, head of the buggering Watcher’s Council.

The result: he was spending his time doing bugger all for chaos and instead conjuring simple illusions for the slayers to practice on. What a waste of his considerable talent and skill!

Rupert laughed his ass off, of course. The man thought this was just retribution for all the delightful disturbances Ethan had caused over the years. Bloody blighter.

To add insult to injury, the man just laughed whenever Andrew started making cow eyes in Ethan’s direction. The little poof had taken to following the mage around like a bleeding puppy, yapping about his past deeds and how he was on the road to good, “Just like you!”

It really was all Rupert’s fault.

He pulled open the door to his small office and gratefully sank into his chair. If only he could figure out a way around the blasted compulsion. The witch was good with such spells, despite the almost sickeningly sweet aura she had. And she had the power to back the spell up. Even mentioning the blasted thing to anyone who didn’t already know was enough to make his skin tighten uncomfortably. Trying to convince someone to cast a counter spell was impossible.

He growled softly and pulled out his research for his latest “assignment.” Bloody buggering Council and bleeding Giles. What was the point of Chaos if it was directed at demons? Where was the bloody fun?

He was deeply immersed, despite his hatred of the assignment, in research when he heard Andrew’s voice outside the door. He winced as the young man once again mangled the pronunciation of vampires as he expounded some point to whatever stupid companion he was talking to.

He sighed as the voice faded away once again. It was cute, in a way, Andrew’s youthful crush. It made him feel slightly more important in a situation where he had no power. It was an ego boost, really. And the man’s obvious ploys to get noticed did start to grow on you, as did his mangling of the English language. Maybe, one day, he would give into the poof. When it would cause good old Rupert the biggest headache.

He smiled nastily to himself. Yes, that was a good plan.


End file.
